Ray Cephart
Ray Cephart is the guitarist of the rock band Osiris. Appearance Ray is a young man in his 20's with blonde and wavy hair, blue eyes, thin eyebrows, and a beauty mark under his left eye. He usually wears a gray striped blazer with a white t-shirt or a dark grey blazer with a striped t-shirt. Ray always has his hair tied with a low ponytail in addition to wearing piercings in both ears. Due to both his appearance and the fact that he is of English descent, he is usually mistaken for a foreigner; however, he emphasizes that he doesn't know how to speak English. Personality Ray is a cheerful and playful man with an exceedingly bossy personality. He puts pressure on his bandmates to achieve better performances so he can reach the major debut of his dreams, which has the effect of making others believe he is only concerned with said major debut. However, in his daily life, Ray is both very careless and friendly with everyone. On occasion, he can be a very challenging person when it comes to either his guitar skills or anything related to music. He would be considered a dreamer—something that upsets fellow bandmate Makoto, who continually tells him to 'please be more realistic'. However, Ray continues to focus on single-mindedly chasing his dream of a major debut. Despite outward appearances, Ray cares deeply about the other members of Osiris. Relationships Shin Koganei Childhood friends. Initially met in elementary school, becoming fast friends soon after. Due to Shin's personality, Ray considers him somewhat of a 'mom friend'. Although forming the band was originally Ray's idea, he named Shin as the leader. Although Ray still harbors some fears about Osiris dissolving like their last band, Shin's presence and leadership serves to assuage these fears. As for Shin, he considers Ray somewhat of a hopeless idiot. Kyo Takara Although Ray is sometimes upset by Kyō's reticence and blunt manner of speaking, he considers Kyō to be 'cold but passionate'. Ray's first encounter with Kyō was hearing him sing on the beach, and he immediately asked Kyō to join his band despite Kyō's initial disinterest. He doesn't quite understand what Kyō is thinking at times, although not for lack of trying. Ray also considers Kyō to be somewhat of a musical genius, leading to his persistence in making Kyō write the lyrics to their songs (going so far as to say ‘there’s no point’ if Kyō does not write their lyrics). Writing lyrics, however, clashes with Kyō’s taciturn personality, and occasionally causes problems. He can be harsh towards Kyō, but his harshness is due to his fear that Kyō will leave the band. Makoto Kurusu Makoto and Ray tend to have a tense relationship at times due to their clashing personalities. While Ray is a dreamer, Makoto is a realist through and through—and the gap in their personalities is at its most blatant when discussing a major debut. Makoto considers music a hobby (although is careful to add that this does not mean he will cut corners), putting him at odds with Ray and his dream of having a major debut. Despite all this, Ray understands that Makoto isn’t always forthright with his feelings, and that deep down, Makoto also shares his dream of taking Osiris to the next level. After a particularly good performance, Ray tends to tease Makoto about how focused he was, prompting Makoto to blush and snap at him. Trivia * Despite being half British, Ray's English is abysmal, and his attempts to speak it usually result in him being corrected by Makoto. * He’s actually quite popular with the ladies. However, he spends so much time contemplating what to say when faced with one that they end up getting bored and drifting off. * He has a casual rivalry with Blast’s guitarist, Sousuke Maki, due to a dispute over a certain guitar from the shop Kyou works at part-time. Although they had a good jam session while fighting over it, neither ended up buying the guitar due to its price. * He works at a bar part-time. He was actually invited to work there full-time by the owner, but declined due to believing his major debut was too far away at the time. In addition, it seems he has a hard time remembering the names of most cocktails due to many having English names; rather than trying to memorize them, he simply makes and serves them in silence. * On his days off, he usually sleeps in until noon. Once he wakes up, he usually either composes or practices on his own. He often shows up at Shin's house, and will buy dinner from him on occasion. * At a young age, he generally wouldn't eat fish as he had a general distaste for it. However, due to Shin's influence, he can now eat it and particularly likes fresh sashimi on rice with broth. * He says his type is 'beautiful and erotic', but he actually likes those who are quiet, yet have a backbone. List of Cards N/N+ Cards: * Aims * Serious Look R/R+ Cards: * Releasing an Aura * True Power * Ray's Kitchen * School Festival SR/SR+ Cards: * BAR OSIRIS * New Year 2017 * NEW GENERATIONS (Ray) * High Vampire * Merry Run Night * Bad End-tainer * White Birth SSR/SSR+ Cards: * Lightnight Storm * Chocolate Charm Category:Characters Category:OSIRIS Category:Guitarist